New Girl in Town
by quinntanaOTP
Summary: AU Quinntana. Quinn just moved to Ohio, where she meets Santana. Will they be friends? Enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea wouldn't leave my head, so i decided to just write it. I'm planning on keeping this story short, but i'm not sure yet. lol  
>Anyway, this is AU Quinntana and it's rated T for language. I hope you guys like it.<br>**As always i apologize for any mistakes [I won't be mad or hurt if you point them out ;) ]  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

I'm lying on my left side on my bed, playing Texas Hold 'Em in my laptop when I start to hear a lot of noise and voices. It only can mean one thing. My mom is throwing one of her obnoxious parties. Besides, it's Wednesday! Who throws parties on Wednesday? Oh, I know who, my mother. I don't even know why she makes me go. All I want to do is lock myself up in my room and never get out. Most of the people she invites are old, and the few young people are like preppy and so annoying. I wonder if she would let me stay in my room if pretend to be sick. I highly doubt it, but it's worth a try.

God, I can't concentrate with all those fucking noises downstairs. Great! I lost the tournament I was playing. Fuck this. I turn off my laptop and put it next to me in bed. I should text my friend Brittany, I hope she's free so she can drag me out of here. I'm writing a message when I see my mom standing next to my bed.

"Umm... you should really knock. What if I was busy?" I say to her while typing on my phone.

"Oh, please. It's too early to have your little friends over. Besides, if you don't want to be interrupted you should use the lock on the door. It's there for a reason."

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes. I close my phone without sending the text and I look at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"As you may have noticed we're having a party tonight, and I would like you to behave and dress properly. And, for the love of God, don't flirt with all the girls."

"About the party, I don't think I can make it. I have stomach ache, and I don't think it'd be appropriate to throw up on some of your guest." Now it's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Do you expect me to believe that? I'll tell you what, all you have to do is make an appearance, just stay for about 2 or 3 hours, and then you can come back to your room or do whatever the hell you want. Do we have a deal?" That deal doesn't sound bad at all. I could stay for a couple of hours, then I'll steal a couple of bottles and then I can party with my friend Puck.

"Fine." I say trying to not sound too excited.

"Wonderful. The party starts at 7. And remember, behave. Love you, honey." She tells me before she leaves.

Now all I have to do is text Puck to plan the whole thing out.

'**Dude, my mom is having a party. You know what that means. ;)' – Santana**

He replies almost immediately. I knew he would be excited.

'**FUCK YES! Don't forget to steal some Jack Daniels for your favorite bro.' – Puck**

'**Of course not, babe. So call everybody, and I'll meet ya at your house.' – S**

'**Sure. What time?' – P**

'**I don't know, around 11?' – S**

'**Sounds good. I'll get the beer. Btw, if there are hot chicks at the party, bring me one, don't be greedy. ;)' – P**

'**I'll se what I can do. See ya.' – S**

'**See ya, babe.' – P**

Now this day has improved so much. This is a great way to start summer vacations, even though they started like two weeks ago, but whatever. I wonder what I should wear. If I use something with a lot of cleavage my mom will be so pissed, so I have to wear something sexy but not trashy. Hmm… I'll take a shower and though about the dress later.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours and I'm still thinking about the dress. I just can't decide. I go through every dress in my closet, until I see it. It's a black cocktail dress, above the knees and the cleavage is perfect. I can show my rambunctious twins without showing too much. After I change I look at myself in the mirror and all I can say is that I look fucking hot. I decide to wear my hair down. I was thinking on straightening it out, but wavy looks better. Now I look even hotter, if that's even possible.<p>

I turn around to look at the clock in my night stand, and I see it's 6 pm. I have an hour to kill before I go downstairs to the party. I grab my phone and I lie down on my bed. I open it and I start typing.

'**Hey, party tonight at Puck's. Are you going?' – Santana**

'**Yes! Puck texted me. I'll see you there, right?' – Brittany**

'**I wouldn't miss it. Is Steven coming?' – Santana**

Steven is Brittany's new boyfriend. I really hope he isn't coming, I don't really like him.

'**I don't think so. He has an early rehearsal tomorrow.' – Brittany**

'**Oh, too bad. Maybe next time. ;)' – Santana**

'**Yeah. Well, I see you later. I need to take Lord Tubbington out for walk. Love u.' – Brittany**

A walk? What? Sometimes this girl is unbelievable. Still, she oh so adorable, it's impossible not to love her.

'**Ok, cya. Love u too.' – Santana.**

Thank God that Steven guy is not going, I'm not in the mood to put up with him. There's something weird about him, but I can't figure out what. You might say that I'm being jealous because Brittany and I used to date. But I'm telling you, he's up to no good. Brittany and I had a friendly breakup. We realized that we worked better as best friends than as a couple. And since she's my best friend I can't help to worry about her, and I'll be there to kick that idiot's ass if she ever hurts her.

* * *

><p>God, this party blows. I've been here an hour and I'm tired of fake smile to everybody. They keep telling my mom and dad how beautiful their daughter looks. At least they got that right. I walk towards the leaving room where it's not too crowded. I look around to see if I can spot a hot chick, but nothing. All I see is a couple of guys. I'd talk to them but they're snooty and annoying, not my kind of people. I noticed two girls approaching them, not my type either.<p>

I go to the garage, because I know that's where they keep the boxes of wine, champagne and all the alcohol my parents bought for the party. I take an empty box and fill it with bottles of whisky, vodka, tequila, rum and other stuff. I honestly have no idea how many bottles I grabbed. Then I take the heavy box to my car. I still have to stay for another hour or so, so I lock my car and go back to the party. When I go back I try to talk to some of my parent's friends, but it's so boring.

I'm in the mood for a cigarette, so I go outside. There's a huge garden next to my house. My mom loves plants and flowers, she really likes to take care of it. And I must confess it's beautiful out here. And it's well-lighted, so it's not too creepy to come here at night. I'm about to light my cigarette when a blonde girl catches my eye. She's sitting on a bench admiring my mom's flowers. I don't think I've ever seen somebody out here on any of my mom's parties. I walk towards her and, as I get closer, I can see how beautiful she is.

"Hi." I say while I sit next to her, with the cigarette still in my hand.

"Hi." She answers.

"Are you as bored as I am?"

"Yeah. I don't really like this kind of parties, but my mom loves them so, here I am." She shrugs.

I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as her. Her hazel eyes are mesmerizing.

"I'm Santana, by the way." I offer her my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Santana. I'm Quinn." She shakes my hand and she smiles.

"Likewise. So, how come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh, I just moved here with my mom."

"Oh, I see. Where are you from?"

"Well, I actually was born here, but we moved to Texas when I was a baby."

"Oh. And how do you like Lima so far?"

"It's not that bad."

"Really? I hate it." We both giggle.

I have a pretty good gaydar, but it doesn't seem to work with this girl. There's something special about her.

"I should go back with my mom." She stands up, and I quickly grab her arm to stop her. I can't let her go that easily.

"Wait! Can I see your phone for a minute?"

"Umm… sure." She hesitantly hands me her iPhone. I type my name and number, and I hand it back to her.

"Now you have my number. If you ever get bored and want to hang out, just text me." I wink at her.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Santana." She waves goodbye before going back to the house.

"See you, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The party was kind of fun, but nothing interesting happened. I made out with a couple of girls but none of them was worth sleeping with. I didn't drink that much either. I'd never risk crashing my precious mustang. I dropped Brittany at her house and then I headed home. When I got there my parents were already sleep, and as always the house was already clean. The people who do the cleaning must be wizards or something because the house looks like there wasn't even party here.

My phone starts to ring and it wakes me up in the morning. Who the hell texts me so early? Jesus! I grab my phone from the nightstand and look at the screen '1 text message from Britt'. I unlock my phone to read it.

**'Hey, San! Wanna go to the mall later? (:' – Britt**

**'Brittany, It's 10 am! It's so fucking early.' – Santana**

**'It's not my fault that you're so lazy!' – Britt**

**'Whatever. Sure, do you want me to pick you up?' – Santana**

**'No, I'll meet you there. Text me when you get there.' – Britt**

**'Ok, I'll see you around 12. Bye.' – Santana**

**'Ok. Bye.' – Britt**

I take a quick shower and I go downstairs to have breakfast. I'm about to go to the kitchen when I see my mom talking to some lady out in the garden. My mom loves to have breakfast outside. I walk towards them.

"Good morning, Santana." My mom says in a chipper tone.

"Morning, ma." I leaned down and kiss her cheek.

"This is my friend Judy Fabray." She motions to the woman sitting to her right.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Santana." I say politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Santana." She smiles. She's actually pretty. She has blonde hair, I can't tell how long it is because it's tied up in a bun, and she has pretty green-ish eyes.

"Take a sit, honey. You're welcome to joins for breakfast." My mom points to chair that's in front of her. I sit with my back facing the door. That's when I noticed that there's an unfinished plate with fruit salad in the spot to my left. Maybe there's another lady who I'll meet shortly. I look at the food that's on the table. There's fruit salad, toasts, eggs, and bacon. There's also coffee and orange juice. I grab a plate and I get some toasts and fruit. I start to eat my toast, tuning out whatever my mom and the other lady are saying when my mom turns her attention to someone else.

"Santana, this is Judy's daughter. Quinn." I turned to my left to look at the girl who just sat on the chair next to mine. My jaw is literally on the floor. I didn't expect to see her again so soon.

"We actually met last night, mom." I say, and a smile at Quinn.

"It's nice to see you again, Santana." She smiles back.

"Oh, wonderful. Now it's going to be easier to ask you a favor?" My mom tells me.

"Oh, God. What is it?" I roll my eyes.

"I invited Judy to my book club, and I feel terrible for leaving Quinn alone. So, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, give her a tour of Lima or something."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mrs. Lopez. I'll be fine. I'll just read a book or something." Quinn blushes a little.

I actually think that's not a bad idea. I like the girl, and it'd be nice to spend some time with her.

"Sure. I don't mind." I quickly say.

"Great. We have to go. You girls finish your breakfast and we will see you later." My mom stands up, followed by Judy.

"Thanks, Santana."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Fabray."

"I'll see you later honey." waves goodbye as the leave.

Quinn looks at me nervously. She's adorable.

"Are you sure you want to hang out with me, Santana?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? I had plans with a friend though, I hope you don't mind if she join us."

"Not at all. So, where are we going?" I can tell she's still a little uneasy.

"To the mall, if that's ok with you."

"It sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>We meet Brittany at the mall, she was sitting on the fountain that's in the middle of the mall. When she sees me she runs towards me and hugs me.<p>

"Hi, San!"

"Hey, Britts." She breaks the hug and she furrows her eyebrows when she notices Quinn. "This is Quinn. My mom kidnapped hers and I'm keeping her company."

"Oh, I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you." She hugs Quinn, taking her by surprise.

"You too." Quinn awkwardly hugs her back.

"You guys have to see the new puppies at the pet store, they're so cute!" She take our hands and drags us to the pet store.

She was right, they're beyond cute. The little golden retrievers start to jump and bark when we get close to the huge box where they keep them. Brittany is so excited, she's jumping up and down clapping her hands. Quinn is holding one of the puppies, she has the cutest expression on her face.

"I wish I could buy one, but my mom is allergic." Quinn says sadly.

"I'd like one too, but my mom's not a dog person. Maybe when I move out I'll get one." I say.

"Hmm… Lord Tubbington would be pissed if I brought home a puppy. One time I bought a cute stuffed puppy and he murdered him with his claws. It was a blood bath." Quinn looks at Brittany with furrowed brows.

"Lord Tubbington is her cat." I tell Quinn.

"Oh, now I get it."

"And he hates me." I add.

"He doesn't hate you, San."

"Is that so? He scratched my leg! It hurt like hell, by the way." Quinn is watching us amused.

"Ok, maybe he's a little bit jealous. He doesn't like sharing me." She shrugs.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"He sounds interesting. I hope I'll get to meet him." Quinn giggles.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll like you." Brittany smiles.

* * *

><p>About 3 hours and 15 stores later we go to the food court. We find an empty table and we take a sit. Brittany sits in front of me, while Quinn sits next to me. We didn't buy that many things, we all bought a couple of shirts and some jeans. My feet are killing me, thank God I decided to wear converse today.<p>

"So, what do you guys want? Ice cream, iced coffee or iced tea?" Quinn asks.

"Hmm… I want some strawberry ice cream." Brittany says.

"I want ice cream too. You can pick the flavor." I wink at her.

"Ok. I'll be right back." She gets up and leaves. I can't help to look at her while she walks away, and Brittany notices it.

"She's pretty." She tells me.

"Huh?" I turn my head to face her.

"Quinn. She's really pretty."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." I say nonchalantly. Brittany quirks one eyebrow, she can totally see right through me.

"You can't fool me. I know you totally like her."

"Maybe I just want to get into her pants. Have you ever considered that possibility?" I cross my arms.

"For how long have you known her?"

"Hmm… I met her yesterday."

"You could've slept with her yesterday, but you didn't. That can only mean one thing."

"Well, maybe she's not gay."

"Oh please. You've slept with a lot of straight girls, so I don't think that's the issue here."

"Ok, fine. I might like her. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." She laughs.

"But I'm not sure if she's gay."

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that."

"Oh God. Please don't do anything embarrassing."

"Of course not, babe." She blows me a kiss. And I shake my head.

Brittany understands me better than anyone. Just by looking at me she can tell if I'm mad, sad or happy. She's really good at reading people. Quinn comes back with our ice cream. She gives Brittany hers and then mine.

"I hope you like it. It's chocolate ice cream, it has like 3 kinds of chocolate or something." She sits next to me.

"Thanks, I love chocolate."

"She really does. One time she poured melted chocolate over my stomach and she li-" Brittany starts saying but I quickly interrupt her.

"Ok! Britts, I don't think that's an appropriate story." I turned my head to look at Quinn. "Sorry about that." I give her an apologetic look.

"Oh, don't worry." Quinn says. "I like chocolate too. Actually I bought the same flavor." She smiles.

"So, Quinn. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Texas. We moved here like a week ago."

"That's nice. And did you leave a boyfriend behind?" Oh God. Now I regret telling her I kinda like Quinn.

"Brittany! Stop interrogating the poor girl." I say.

"I don't mind. No boyfriend."

"What about a girlfriend?"Quinn giggles and I kick Brittany under the table and she glares at me. I get that she's doing this for me, but I don't want her to be so obvious. I really like the girl and I want to be her friend.

"No girlfriend either. What about you guys?"

She didn't freak out about the question, now at least I know she's gay friendly.

"Well, I have a boyfriend. His name is Steven and he's a dancer like me."

"You're a dancer? That's cool."

"She's the best dancer in Ohio. Right, babe?" I wink at Brittany.

"Hell yeah." She responds. Quinn giggles.

"And you, Santana?" She turns to look at me.

"Well, I'm single, and I basically like to do nothing."

"She has a really nice voice. You should hear her sing." Brittany says.

"I hope I get the chance."

"You might. Have you been enrolled at any school yet?" Brittany asks.

I'm praying to all the Gods out there that she says McKinley.

"Yes. I'll go to McKinley."

"Oh, that's our school." Brittany claps her hands excitedly.

"Great. I'm glad I'll see some familiar faces on the hallways."

"It's going to be super fun. We're in the Glee club and the cheerios." Oh, I see what Brittany did there, I wouldn't mind having her with us in both clubs.

"Cheerios." Quinn asks confused.

"It's our cheerleading squad. We're pretty awesome." I say.

"Glee club sounds fun."

"It is! We get to sing and dance. I love it." Brittany says.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe you could join when we get back to school."

"I think I will." She smiles.

My phone starts to buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and I open the screen. ' 1 new text message'.

'**Hi Sweetie, I'm taking Judy to an impromptu trip to a vineyard, we'll be back tomorrow. Quinn can stay over so she won't be alone at her house.' – Ma**

'**What? You can't be serious! Whatever, I'll make sure she's fine.' – Santana**

'**Wonderful. I love you, honey. Bye' – Ma**

I close my phone and I put it back in my pocket. I see Quinn looking at her phone. Obviously she also got a message.

"I guess we'll be roomies for the day." I tell her.

"Yeah. I can stay at my house, though. I don't care being alone."

"No worries. It's always nice to have good company." I wink at her.

"What happened?" Brittany asks curiously.

"My mom stole her mom, and now she's an orphan for the day. So she's staying at my house." I answer.

"Oh. You're going to love Sannie's bed, it's super comfortable." Quinn giggles.

"Britts, she's going to stay in the guest room."

"Why? You have the best bed in the house." She says.

"True, but maybe she's not comfortable sleeping in my bed."

"Guys, I'm right here."

"Shh, Quinn. I'm trying to get some sense into her." I say in a serious tone. Quinn chuckles.

"I just don't see what's wrong with sleeping in your bed. I've slept there hundreds of time."

"It's not the same thing, she just met me for god's sake!"

"Whatever. We should do a movie marathon or something. What do you think, Quinn?" Brittany finally drops the subject.

"It sounds good." Quinn says.

"Ok, then. We'll get to the video store on our way." I say.

"We didn't freak you out, right?" Brittany asks Quinn.

"No, you're actually quite entertaining." We all giggle.


End file.
